


抑制剂的副作用说明

by makki691827



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki691827/pseuds/makki691827
Summary: abo瞎搞而已





	抑制剂的副作用说明

Newt Scamander是个Omega，这不是什么意料之外的事。

  
性格温和腼腆，心思细腻，热爱各种动物，讨厌争执和刻板的事物，不管怎么看都是个标准过头的Omega。虽说如此，但人们都认为，生物怪人Scamander即使长着一张容易令人心里痒痒的可爱脸庞，也绝对不可能陷入一般Omega会深陷的爱情漩涡。他的发情对象一般被认为是爱尔兰卜鸟和挪威脊背龙，要从普通人类身上寻求小Scamander的关注，基本上可以断定是不可能的事。

  
这样的流言若是传进Newt本人耳朵里，他说不定会红着脸反驳，动物对人类的热潮期是有免疫的，由于生殖系统的本质区别我根本不可能对动物发情。

但那些都无关紧要，眼下Scamander先生面临的危机可比动物问题要严峻多。

  
面前的神色冰冷的傲罗先生一言不发地看着他，悠闲地坐在他小卧室的床上，一只手用魔杖轻巧地将小玻璃瓶漂浮在半空中，另一只手里握着Newt的魔杖。

“Theseus，”Newt苦苦哀求，“拜托。”

  
他的兄长不予理会，轻轻一挥魔杖，盛着少量液体的小瓶飘得更高，年长的Alpha轻轻咳了一声，“你知道我要听什么，little brother。”

Newt内心挣扎，他向来不是那种好争面子的类型，可自己的哥哥却总是在某些事上格外坚持，而这通常都是让他感到尴尬又羞耻的事。

他是不喜争执，但那得是在平常，而不是现在，他发情期的第一天，被逼到靠墙根的床脚，无论前后都湿得一塌糊涂的情况下。

“Theseus，别这样，”他努力抑制着加紧双腿的冲动，Newt觉得每说一个字大脑都在发昏，“快点把抑制剂还给我。”

衣冠楚楚的那位年长的Scamander抬了抬下巴，“不行，Newt，你自己心里清楚，这是惩罚。”Theseus看着弟弟明显地磨蹭双腿，自以为动作幅度很小隐藏地很好，心里就一团没由来的怒火。

他当然清楚Newt现在有多难熬，他从小看着长大的弟弟，他温柔又固执的Artemis，从第一次发情期就占有了他的全部，他自然知道自己的弟弟现在已经被情欲折磨地组织不清话语，后穴里也早就淫水泛滥，内壁一缩一缩地等着人去疼爱。

  
到现在这种地步，竟然还在说要用抑制剂？

  
Theseus人生中第495次认为弟弟的思维果然不可理喻，可爱的地方是不少，可要人头疼的地方永远都要人头疼。

  
他继续保持冷酷的姿态，把目光从Newt不断颤抖的大腿间挪开，“我说过很多遍了，亲爱的弟弟，适当说些识时务的话不会要了你的命的。”

前提是那确实是识时务而不是你的恶趣味。Newt把心里想的话全都写在脸上，狠狠瞪着Theseus。发情期Omega的怒目而视比起威慑力倒不如说是直白的勾引，更何况Newt从来都没有过什么富有杀伤力的眼神。他的眼睛总是温柔的，怯弱的，像是平静湖面落下的星光，在情事里那湖水便变得更加朦胧模糊，光点也都被晃得破碎。

腿间黏腻的感觉越发明显，青年抽了抽鼻子低下头。Newt知道哥哥为什么生气，他承认自己或多或少有一些没有考虑到Theseus的地方，诸如跟他又一次为了进魔法部的事吵架，一气之下离开英国三个月之久。

实际上他昨天才刚从几内亚回到伦敦，一口水都没来得及喝就忙着给“家族”新成员挪窝。神奇动物的幼崽往往脆弱又缺乏安全感，到达一个新环境他们必须要亲近的人一秒不离地陪伴在身边。等纽特迷迷糊糊从动物窝旁睁开眼睛，这个月的热潮已悄然接踵而至。

所以他哪里有时间给Theseus通信，难道要寄一封吼叫信送到魔法执行事务司告诉他，亲爱的哥哥我回家了所以请求你现在快来操我一顿吗？

  
就算真的不幸被喂了火龙，Newt也不愿意对哥哥主动要求上床。

这是底线，他想。

本来这样的关系就是他强迫我的，他委屈地想。

我才不会低声下气地求他向他道歉，他又愤怒又委屈地想。

  
“求你了Theseus，”Newt no-bottom-line Scamander一边难耐地蹭着双腿，一边冲他的兄长道，“我错了，我不该没有第一时间联系你，我是说……我不该在有你的情况下还想着用抑制剂。”

  
他红着脸抓着身上仅剩的一件衬衫，那上面除了角驼兽干掉的口水，还有属于他自己的发情期独有的甜蜜味道。Theseus说他的味道闻上去像混着奶香的鲜花，Newt觉得他是在胡说八道，比起这种叫人羞涩的形容方式，还不把他形容成地精的味道。

但Theseus当然不可能那样做，他愿意把这个世界上一切的溢美之词都安在自己的弟弟身上。无数次他们做爱的时候他都在感叹，为什么巫师界没有关于文学的课程，这样他就能把Newt脸上每一颗雀斑都写成十四行诗，然后出一本诗集，要求他的小月亮每次被操的时候都背诵他为他写的情话。

  
  
此刻他克制着心底尽情拥抱弟弟的冲动，故作镇定地点点头，对于Newt难得的示弱Theseus表现得像是坐在办公室里听报告。他凑近弟弟的身体，对方因他身上强势的信息素微微发抖，Newt轻颤着眼睫，顺从地将头靠在Theseus肩上。

  
Alpha的气息包裹住他，热潮期躁动不安的神经得到安抚，体内翻腾的情欲却逐渐高涨。Newt觉得自己的液体都快流出来了，他焦急地扯着哥哥整齐的西装外套，脸贴着脸渴望能讨一个拥抱。

  
但他想要的东西却迟迟没有到来，Theseus并未像平常那样拥住他，他单手扣着Newt的后脑勺，在他耳边道，“我觉得你诚意不够。”

在对待自己的事情上，Theseus就是个得寸进尺的混蛋，Newt多年前就明白这一点。身体的欲望亟需解决，Newt想，今天是有一番受的了。

“好吧，”他咬牙切齿，扯Theseus西装扣子的力道更大，“你想要我怎么表达诚意呢？”

Theseus立刻坦言，“自己做给我看。”

“什么？！不……”Newt连忙推开他，低垂着眼睛躲避Theseus的视线，“不！”

他想大声反驳这都是奇怪的趣味，太莫名其妙了，可他能感受到Theseus的目光一直追随着自己，这样灼热的视线叫他本来就发热的身体变得更烫，Newt又重复一遍，“不！”

“Newt，”他听见哥哥用所能发出的最温柔的声音对他说，“我很想念你。”

  
魔法部高官注视着弟弟柔软的头顶的发旋，试探性地说着，“关于几个月前我们的争吵……”他又离Newt更近了一些，发情期的Omega没有退后，只是缩着肩膀听他接下来的话。Theseus想，如果Newt实在不愿意做他不会强求，抑制剂孤零零地悬在靠近天花板的地方，他犹豫是否应该把那个小瓶子弄下来。

“关于争吵的事，我很抱——”

  
他未能吐出口的话语被堵了回去，当然是用嘴。Newt湿软的舌头轻轻舔着Theseus的上颚，他紧闭着眼睛，Theseus知道他又紧张又不好意思，他温柔地回吻着弟弟，对方的舌头也跟主人一样害羞地无所适从，Theseus引导着这个吻，他听见Newt在吞咽口水时小声的呜咽。

“我觉得，”Newt在换气的间隙拉开一点儿距离，“‘我很抱歉’这句话从你嘴里说出来太奇怪了，”他仍不肯直视Theseus的眼睛，像平时一样侧着脸，睫毛扑闪扑闪，“我只是觉得，你会道歉这件事很可笑……并没有别的什么意思。”

话说完他意识到自己像是在狡辩，又去碰Theseus的嘴唇。年长的青年的怀抱让他安心，Newt觉得自己已经快射出来了。

  
他们头顶的抑制剂玻璃瓶越飘越高，随后停在天花板上，叮咚叮咚撞击着顶灯，但是没有人去理会那烦人且无聊的小瓶子，卧房里的人有更重要的事要做。

被脱掉内裤的时候Newt已经射了一次，哥哥动作温柔，但Newt总觉得他是在故意折磨自己。他前面后面都湿湿嗒嗒，就等着Theseus把他那粗大的Alpha阴茎捅进去，狠狠地安慰空虚的甬道。他们三个月没有占有彼此了，发情期仅仅只是一个导火索。

  
Theseus一边和弟弟接吻一边帮他手淫，Newt发出断断续续的低吟，随即又像被勒住脖子一样硬生生把声音全都压回嗓子里。Theseus知道他不愿意在床上表现得太放荡，可这没什么用，等到被插入的时候他会把什么都抛在脑后。

他咬着弟弟的下唇，加重手上的力道，身下的青年抽着气小声呻吟。“我真的很想念你，Artemis……”Theseus唤着弟弟的中间名，这个称谓遭到强烈的抗议。Newt像是被戳中了什么软肋，奋力挣扎起来，“别那样，都说了别那样叫我……”

“可是每次我这样叫你就会更兴奋。”Theseus指出事实，“后面流的水也更多，咬我也会更紧——”

“梅林的……随便是什么都好——你是个傲罗！说这样的话你就不羞耻吗？！”Newt不顾最脆弱的地方还握在对方手里，手脚并用企图推开他。

  
“可是我真的很想念你。”男人像一个大型动物一样贴上来，Newt觉得他照顾过的最爱撒娇的动物也不如面前这个粘人。Theseus对他又摸又亲，话语里都是笑意，“你不想念我吗？”

Newt不说话，对方的体温就是最好的催情剂，更何况他根本用不着催情。Theseus熨帖又温柔的话敲打着他的心灵，手上的动作惹得他脑子一团浆糊。

Newt把miss这个词在舌尖来回滚了三次。嗅嗅的粪便该清理了，而且他还要定时去写其他幼崽的喂养记录，应该做完就让Theseus回到他最爱的办公桌前批文件。

把照顾动物时间浪费在跟人亲热上？他想，这是世界上最不Newt的行为之一。

  
为此他愿意说些好听的话，Newt拒绝承认心底哥哥的思念，他不断做着心理准备，自己确实应该偶尔说些识时务的话。

  
“Theseus，实际上，我，我也——Theseus？！”

他差点滑出口的回应被哥哥猛然插入打断。空虚的内壁被带着热度的坚硬填满，Newt哭叫着喊Theseus名字，热潮期敏感的身体被没有任何征兆地直接插入，熟悉的Alpha信息素仿佛海洋将他淹没其中。他不受控制地发着抖，肠肉立刻紧紧咬住那个叫他快乐的器官，Newt小腹不断抽搐，前端又射出一点儿半透明的液体。

Newt被这突如其来的侵入搞得眼泪都要落下来，持续射精的前端可怜兮兮地在对方腹间颤抖着，Theseus却在这个时候直接动作起来。Newt想要反抗地尖叫，但所有的话语都化作甜腻的呻吟。许久不见的Alpha的气息令他太过兴奋，除了抱紧身上的男人不停配合地扭动身子外，其余一切都被从脑子里剔除出去。

两人的信息素融合在一起，狭小的卧房里充满了淫靡的味道。Newt急促地喘息着，周身被熟悉的味道包裹导致他的思维没办法正常丝毫，所有感官全都集中在不断承受快感的下身，恍惚间他听到Theseus在自己耳畔说些什么。

  
他环着哥哥的脖子，泪眼模糊地一边抽着气一边问他，“Theseus……你有在说什么吗？”

“没什么……”沉浸在欲望里的Alpha似乎顿了一下，Theseus将Newt的一条腿抬得更高，两人结合的部位黏湿泥泞混乱不堪暴露在Theseus的视线内。Newt不满他这个举动，也许是害羞，也许是抬着腿太累，他努力想要将腿从哥哥的桎梏中逃开。白皙的小腿前后踢来踢去，泛红的大腿根和私密部位反而更显眼地让Theseus全都看了个遍，Newt感受到埋在身体里的那根火热的硬物又胀大了几分。

  
你是变态吗？他想对哥哥出口大骂，但将失礼的话说出口也算作最不Newt的行为之一。况且Scamander家良好的教养仍在潜意识里控制着他的理智，即使是在床上，Scamander家的人也绝不会说有失涵养的话。

显然，这份优良家教仅仅体现在年纪小的那位身上，Theseus则从不吝啬在做爱的时候使用各种不堪入耳的话语，只要它们能让Newt脸红并哭着高潮，他热衷于将一切不恰当的形容词放在弟弟身上。

“你知不知道你看上去像个荡妇，亲爱的？”Theseus一边用力操他一边说。他的阴茎不断戳刺着Newt的内壁，偶尔会滑过深处那个被隐藏起来的闭合的小口。每当他蹭过那里，身下的Omega便仿佛被电击一般弹起上半身，无人照顾的乳尖也挺立在微凉的空气里，看上去如同它的主人一般惹人怜爱。

“和我上床这么让你兴奋吗，我的Artemis……”Theseus喊出他专属的亲昵称呼，“你这个小荡妇，我不在是怎么能忍住去用抑制剂呢。”他单手握住弟弟纤细的腰肢，每次他向前冲撞的时候都会将Newt向自己的方向拉扯，生怕他们会有一丝一毫的分离。快速又激烈的情爱让他的Omega完全控制不了声音和表情，他一贯温和柔软的弟弟早已满脸泪水，半张着嘴使得鲜红的舌尖若隐若现，不断溢出的或高或低的呜咽每一声都在挑逗Theseus原本就亢奋不已的神经。他企图克制Alpha本能的冲动，许久未见的温存应该慢慢享受，他原本想要对Newt温柔一点儿。

  
Newt顾不上他哥哥嘴里在念念叨叨说些什么，他的感觉集中在下腹，快感有如火焰的浪潮将他大脑烧化成一滩水。源源不断的愉悦和满足感仿佛永远都不会停歇，在自己体内抽动的性器每次捅进去时都像是要把内脏翻搅在一起。Newt时常抱怨Theseus在床上太过粗暴，这跟他严肃又不失风度的精英外表简直大相径庭。

要是让魔法部的那群人知道Theseus Scamander在性爱中简直是个控制狂，他们会露出怎样的表情呢？不过这不是Newt此刻应该操心的事。他鬼使神差地腾出手揉捏着自己的胸口，没有情人爱抚的上半身在下体汹涌的快感对照之下显得无比寂寞。

被操得神志不清的Newt当然不会知道他无意识的小动作给Theseus带来了多大的冲击。Newt抽抽搭搭地用手指胡乱捏自己的乳尖，那个部位对于发情期的Omega来说是另一个快感的通道，兴许是自己抚慰自己的动作还不够熟练，偶尔他会像是被捏痛了般哼叫一声，随即手上的动作就停下来，可没过一会儿又会耐不住欲望诱惑没轻没重地揉搓起来。

“Bro……”Newt像是呼救一般口齿不清地唤Theseus，用小时候他撒娇时才会出现的特有称呼。他可爱的弟弟，他们身上流着相同的血，而此时他们除了血液还有别的东西也交融在一起。Theseus觉得心底又酸又甜，他俯下身和Newt交换一个吻。

他们像是在争夺对方口中的氧气一样热烈地彼此纠缠。Newt一边哭一边拿舌头去勾哥哥的舌头，试图不要让他在自己嘴里太过肆虐。他总是轻易地在情事中哭出来，无论Theseus以怎样的方式对待他Newt都没办法控制自己的眼泪。这让Theseus感到无所适从同时又欲火大炽，相比温柔地疼爱他，Theseus更乐意让弟弟能在床上流出更多泪水。

肉刃在穴腔内时而剧烈搅动，时而急速捅进深处，Newt脑海里几近空白。柔软的内里与坚硬的肉刃纠缠不休，仿佛天生就应永远契合在一起。他被干得嗓子都沙哑，掺杂着水声的呻吟几乎要破音，听上去凄楚可怜。Theseus不为所动，他的Omega最擅长在床上服软，平日里的隐藏在乖顺外表下的固执和锋芒全都变成蜂蜜，甜得能把全世界都化成糖水。

  
Newt哭喊着挺起身子，下意识将硬挺的性器在Theseus小腹上磨蹭，前端冒出来的黏液混合入两人交合处的体液。Theseus咽了咽口水，一把握住Newt的阴茎。后者因这个举动激烈地扭着腰，“呜——不，呃，呜……”他嘴里含含糊糊地想要抗拒，可又被快感折磨地一句完整的话都说不出来。

狭窄的小床被两个成年男性的体重压得咯吱作响，床单皱皱巴巴卷在一起，枕头也被Newt恍惚间扔到地上。他们头顶装着抑制剂的小玻璃瓶还在孜孜不倦地敲击天花板，仿佛那叮叮咚咚的声音能把两人从情潮中拉出来一样。

Theseus不满弟弟总是在床上被干得失去意识，他认为这样少了许多本应有的乐趣。可每当他产生一丝抱怨的心思，都会被Newt过分投入的样子拽入不可控制的欲望的漩涡。他们热衷于像这样抛弃一切理智，沉溺在仿佛永远都不会终结的，只依靠本能就能占有彼此的爱的深渊之中。

Newt着抓着兄长的臂膀，发出自己绝对拒绝承认的淫荡的尖叫。Theseus总说他一旦发情就会彻底变成哭着求人上的婊子，过分放荡地堕落在情欲里的姿态同平时腼腆到让人容易忽视的言行举止相比，简直像是变了一个人。

此刻变成小荡妇的Newt紧紧咬着自己哥哥的阴茎达到高潮，对于Omega而言，发情期的高潮并非单纯的射精那么简单，他的生殖腔入口微微张着，后穴里甜腻的液体一股脑喷洒在Theseus性器上。

  
“亲爱的……我亲爱的Artemis……”Theseus捞起弟弟的身体，温柔地抚摸他的柔软的棕色卷发，Newt的头发被汗渗得湿哒哒，一丝一缕黏在脑门上，Theseus顺开弟弟乱糟糟的发丝，从他的额角一直亲吻到嘴唇。

“我真的很想念你。”他轻声说道。

  
  
“我更喜欢抑制剂。”Newt缩着身子靠在哥哥怀里，一边打着哈欠一边挥动魔杖。那个透明的小玻璃瓶总算老老实实落回桌子上，而本应负责收拾屋子的人则抱着Newt企图再做些别的什么。

“嘿，别总这样……Theseus！”第三次Theseus摸上Newt后腰时，Newt终于忍不住对哥哥发火。他撇开魔杖趴到对方身上，扯着这位公务员先生英俊的脸，“你就不能有点儿别的事做吗？比方说运动，休假，工作，总之是任何除我以外的事。”

“当然有，毕竟我也是很忙的。”魔法部官员从善如流揽住他，“可在那之前，你得承认我比抑制剂好用得多。”他亲吻弟弟半真半假生气的脸庞，Theseus想，要验证自己比抑制剂略胜一筹，恐怕还得需要更多的实践才行。


End file.
